


1, 2, 3racha

by bluecalicocat



Series: supernatural stray kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cussing, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Day6 Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Vampires, Vampires and Werewolves don't like each other, Werewolves, baby vampire jisung does not know this, chan has Fears but it's ok, chan knows this, changbin knows this, he's working to overcome them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: “changbin was living in the music store”, jisung explains. “but they only had a shitty mattress there-”“language”, chan interrupts, but jisung pays him no mind.“-and we have a whole ass couch over here,” chan sighs at the curse word, knowing that jisung is only adding it to annoy him. “so i told him that maybe he can stay here for a few days while he tries to find somewhere else to stay…?”-jisung and chan have been living together for half a year now. then jisung runs into a homeless werewolf and invites him to live with them, which is a very impulsive decision on jisung's part, but maybe it's not all bad.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: supernatural stray kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772200
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	1, 2, 3racha

“for the last fucking time, bath bombs aren’t edible. it doesn’t matter that you’re immortal. you’re gonna make yourself sick.”

jisung pouts, and chan has to remind himself that it doesn’t matter how cute the boy looks right now. bath bombs still aren’t edible.

“but they look good!” jisung argues. “they look like they would taste really sweet, so i need to try!”

“no”, chan says simply, leaning forward to take the bath bomb from jisung’s hand. maybe he should start locking away the bath bombs, if this is what jisung will try to do whenever he’s left alone for a longer period of time.

even though he’s still pouting, jisung lets the older take the pink bath bomb from him.

“maybe i was gonna take a bath with that”, he says as chan opens their bathroom cabinet, standing on his toes to reach the top shelf. he’s not much taller than jisung, but those few centimeters are the difference between barely reaching the top shelf and not being able to touch it at all. chan is very grateful for it at the moment.

“were you gonna take a bath? you showered this morning.”

jisung’s lack of a response is enough for chan, and the older vampire grins.

“fine!” jisung throws his hands up, walking around chan to get out of the bathroom. “i guess i’m not allowed to have fun anymore. is this what the rest of eternity will be like?”

chan drops the bath bomb before turning around to follow jisung, trying not to let his mind wander at the implications that they’ll be spending the rest of eternity together. they haven’t talked much about what their long-term plan is, but it’s been six months since chan saved jisung from homelessness and whatever else the boy had been about to do in that dark alley where chan found him.

in those six months, chan’s life has improved vastly. he almost wishes it hadn’t, because he hates depending on people, but he would be lying if he said otherwise.

“what are you gonna do today, other than try to poison yourself?” chan decides to ask as jisung reaches the living room and flops down on the couch.

“go to the jewelry store”, the younger replies. he looks like he’s about to fall asleep, with the way he’s taking up as much space on the couch as he possibly can, not giving chan enough room to sit down.

“why?” chan questions, and jisung makes a grimace.

“i broke my sun charm.” at chan’s raised eyebrows, the younger vampire continues. “like, not the actual charm, i can still go out in the sun without burning up, but the necklace where it was hanging.”

“are you sure you wanna keep the charm on a necklace, then?” chan asks. “if a necklace breaks too easily, you could get it as a bracelet, or a ring… honestly, it could be whatever. i have my charm on a necklace because i remember it easier that way, but you should have something that fits you.”

jisung glances up at him and moves his legs to sit up, finally giving chan enough room to sit next to him. the boy thinks it over for a few moments before speaking again.

“can i get it as an earring?”

chan looks at him, trying to remember if he’s ever noticed jisung having piercings before. he can’t say that he has.

“yeah, you can. is your ear already pierced?”

the younger nods, and wow, now chan really feels unobservant. not that he’s spent a lot of time staring at jisung’s ears, that’d be weird, but for some reason he feels like this is something he should know about. not that it actually matters.

“okay, cool. so do you wanna go to the jewelry store now or later?”

“now!” jisung says without pausing to think for even a second. “i wanna go to the music store after, and younghyun hyung said they were closing early this week, so i have to go now.”

the music store he’s talking about is located right across the street from the apartment where they live, and jisung absolutely loves it. how could he not? music has been an important part of his life for as long as he can remember, and not even being turned into a vampire is going to change that. younghyun is one of the five guys that own the store, which is called ‘day6’, and jisung has spent so much time in there that all five of the owners probably see him more as a friend that a customer at this point.

“ah, yeah, i think jaehyung might have mentioned that”, chan agrees. “well, then. should we go?”

-

chan knows jisung has been lonely recently. between not knowing anyone in korea, and struggling to socialize like normal due to all the vampire stuff going on, he hasn’t been able to hang out with people the same way he used to. sure, he can go out during daytime now thanks to the sun charm that chan got for him, but he knows jisung isn’t having an easy time.

he also knows jisung loves the music store, which is something he takes advantage of to help the boy feel better.

“if you wanna head straight to the music store, i can get your sun charm fixed”, chan offers as they stop by the crossroad, the older making sure jisung looks both ways before continuing to walk.

“i can’t go straight anywhere”, jisung jokes. then the rest of chan’s sentence catches up to him, and he turns his eyes to the vampire. “really? i don’t have to go with you?”

“no, i can do it myself. besides, i’ve been wanting to catch up with sana for a while, and i think she’s working today. you can go ahead to the music store. i’ll be there in a moment.”

jisung does not need to hear it twice.

since chan is supposed to take his sun charm to the jewelry shop, and jisung can’t walk around without it, chan has to come with him to the music store entrance so that he doesn’t burn in the sun.

once jisung is inside and chan has left to visit the neighboring store, the boy smiles. the atmosphere of the store is the same as always. calm, inviting, and sort of homely in a way that he can’t really explain.

he takes to browsing the shelves almost immediately. younghyun is doing something behind the counter and greets him as he passes by, and jisung thinks he can see jaehyung through the opening to the back room, but he’s not sure. he’s busy looking at all the albums.

with chan’s help, jisung has adjusted to his life as a vampire pretty quickly. he keeps discovering new things about supernatural life, but he stops being surprised by it after only a couple of days in chan’s company.

when he almost walks into a short guy with two doglike ears on the top of his head, though, he definitely stares at the ears for a bit longer than what’s socially acceptable, too surprised to apologize for nearly walking into him.

the guy himself seems dark. when he notices where jisung is looking, he pulls his hood up, and jisung wonders if he’s self-conscious or if the hood supposed to hide the ears. it doesn’t.

“i though all the people who visited this store were supernatural”, the stranger comments in a gruff tone. he glances toward the cashier, but younghyun is no longer there. he must have returned to the back room.

“i am”, jisung says.

the other boy (the werewolf? maybe? at least that’s what jisung assumes he is) squints at him for a few seconds before taking a guess.

“are you a vampire?”

“yeah!” jisung’s tone is way too bright, almost as if he doesn’t see any reason why that should matter. maybe he doesn’t. if he’s a newly turned vampire, he probably doesn’t know about the past between the two races, which has the other supernatural intrigued. most vampires wouldn’t talk to a werewolf with this much enthusiasm, especially not someone they just met, so he can’t have been a vampire for very long. a few years at most.

“for how long?”

“uhh, it’s only been about six months since i was turned”, jisung admits. _oh damn_. that’s recent, way too recent. “but i’ve been living with channie hyung, and he knows a lot more about all this and he’s been helping me out a bunch! he’s great.”

the other figures that since jisung is willing to offer this much information about himself, the least he can do is return the offer.

“well, i just got to seoul after leaving the pack i’ve lived with my entire life, and i’m currently sleeping in the back of this store, courtesy of younghyun hyung who found me stuck outside in the rain last night with nowhere to go. i’m trying to find a place to stay right now.”

“do they even have a bed back there?” jisung wonders. usually, he’s not very enthusiastic about talking to strangers, but a werewolf? the only supernaturals he has talked to before are chan and chan’s friends. even the owners of this music store are friends of chan’s. he’d love to meet a supernatural being who isn’t friends with chan, and this is his first opportunity.

“no, but younghyun found a mattress for me to use.”

“we have a couch you could sleep on”, jisung says before he can really think about what he’s saying. the other guy raises his eyebrows. “or, i mean, obviously you don’t know me and i don’t know you and i probably shouldn’t even offer, but it might be nicer than sleeping on the floor and it’s only temporary, right?”

“right”, the guy says, voice laced with disbelief. “you’d actually do that?”

“do what?”

jisung is genuinely confused about what he’s asking.

“let me sleep in your home. just like that?”

“well, chan hyung usually says that i have no self-preservation skills and i feel like this is one of those situations where all i’m doing is proving his point, but yeah, i would.”

the werewolf nods slowly. he has no reason to trust jisung, and jisung has no reason to trust him, but maybe that’s one thing they have in common. their lack of self-preservation skills. is that a good reason to trust each other?

chan would probably say no, which means jisung would say yes just to spite him. yeah. using that logic, he decides that it makes sense for him to trust the werewolf, if only because chan would think it’s a bad decision.

-

jisung is waiting for chan to come to the music store so he can get his sun charm and go home (and also introduce his new werewolf friend to the older vampire), but instead, it’s sana who arrives with his new earring.

“channie said that he left the oven on”, she says with a small smile. “he asked me to give you this while he ran back to the apartment. said you could go straight home once you got this.”

she hands over the sun charm, now as an earring instead of a necklace, and jisung thanks her before putting it in his ear. the other boy has backed away and is watching from the side.

jisung says a few more things to sana, asking how she’s been and that sort of stuff, before the woman excuses herself to return to her store.

jisung turns to the werewolf.

“you ready to go?”

the other nods, and then they’re off.

or, well, jisung and chan live on the other side of the street so it’s not like they’re setting out on some great adventure, but they might as well be. it’s not like this situation is familiar to either of them (though that might be debatable in jisung’s case, considering he moved in with someone he met in a dark alley at 4 am after spending less than five minutes together).

“how long have you been living here?” the other asks as they cross the street.

“since i met chan”, jisung says. “that was a week after i was turned, so it hasn’t been that long.”

it’s clear that there’s more the werewolf wants to know, but maybe he’s not comfortable asking, because he nods before dropping the topic.

it only takes them a few minutes to reach the apartment. jisung warns him about the annoyingly high threshold as they enter, and tells him to avoid the elevator since it’s broken more often than not, but other than that, they don’t speak much. they’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other later.

they stop right outside the door to the apartment, jisung turning back to look at the other.

“so, uh, i don’t think chan hyung is gonna kick you out or anything, but this situation is kinda weird, so don’t take it personal if he’s suspicious of you”, jisung says.

the other gives a small smile at this.

“i won’t”, he ensures jisung. “to be honest, i’d be more worried if he’s not at least a little bit suspicious.”

jisung smiles back before turning to open the door.

“hey hyung, we’re here!” jisung shouts as he steps in. the werewolf follows him a bit more carefully, looking around and trying to take everything in.

jisung kicks his shoes off by the entrance, gesturing for the other boy to do the same. chan steps into view just as they turn around to walk further inside.

all three of them stop and stare. chan looks between them, sending jisung a confused look before glaring at the werewolf suspiciously.

“who’s this?” chan asks.

jisung opens his mouth to respond, only to realize that he never got the other boy’s name. he wishes he could be disappointed in himself for being so forgetful, but no. this isn’t even the first time he’s done this exact mistake.

lucky for him, the werewolf seems to realize the same thing, because he responds before chan has time to realize how dumb jisung is.

“i’m changbin”, he says. jisung pretends that he already knew that.

“he was living with day6”, jisung takes over the explanation. “but they only had a shitty mattress-”

“language”, chan interrupts, but jisung pays him no mind.

“-and we have a whole ass couch over here,” chan sighs at the curse word, knowing that jisung is only adding it to annoy him more, “so i told him that maybe he can stay here for a few days while he tries to find somewhere else to stay…?”

jisung doesn’t mean for it to sound so much like a question, but he can’t help it. this is technically chan’s apartment. if chan sends changbin away, that’s fully within his rights. jisung can’t go against his wishes.

both jisung and changbin hold their breaths as chan looks over the werewolf, the suspicious expression still on his face. he doesn’t seem very eager to let the boy stay here. jisung is kind of confused, because chan had pretty much jumped at the opportunity to let jisung stay with him only half a year earlier. he’d been excited to meet jisung, but he doesn’t seem to feel the same about changbin. jisung doesn’t see what the difference is.

“fine”, chan eventually says. “a few days.”

he turns and disappears from the room before the other two have time to react.

-

changbin and jisung spend the next hour on the couch, talking about anything and everything they come to think of. a lot of it ends up being music related. apparently, they’re both pretty big music nerds. jisung tells him about a very inappropriate song called "hip fuck sin" that chan has forbidden him from ever mentioning again.

they don’t come close to any supernatural topics again until a lot later, when changbin decides to ask about something he’s been wondering about since he saw the older vampire in the apartment earlier.

“how did you meet chan?” changbin asks. before jisung can respond, a voice speaks up from the entrance to the living room.

“he was gonna sleep in a dumpster. i offered him my couch instead.”

changbin turns to look in that direction and sees chan leaning against the doorframe. he briefly wonders how long the older has been standing there. not that it matters much. it’s not like they’ve been discussing any sensitive topics.

“will you ever let me live that down?” jisung asks, not sounding very pleased with the way chan phrases it. “i’ve told you, i wasn’t actually gonna sleep in the dumpster.”

“then what were you doing in that alleyway?” chan retorts with a teasing smile. he moves his gaze over to changbin, and the smile drops. “anyway, i just came to check if you have any food allergies. i was gonna order malatang for dinner, if that’s fine with everyone.”

“that’s fine, thank you”, changbin responds. chan nods before turning and disappearing again, probably going back to his room.

jisung still looks confused by the way chan is acting toward changbin, but he doesn’t ask about it. it’s not like you have to be open to every stranger you ever encounter. it’s just not what he’d been expecting from chan, who had welcomed him with open arms and invited jisung to live with him after knowing the younger vampire for less than a day.

it just doesn’t make sense.

-

the next morning isn’t much better. chan keeps leaving every room changbin enters, and changbin seems to avoid the places where he knows chan will be. not knowing why they’re doing this is driving jisung mad. he tried to ask chan about it the night before, but the older had managed to shut himself in his bedroom before jisung even got a chance to say anything.

now, changbin is on his phone by the kitchen table, and there’s no sight of chan. this is probably the best chance he’s going to get.

jisung walks up to changbin and waits until the older looks at him before he asks. his voice is surprisingly calm as he speaks.

“why does chan hyung hate you?”

it’s not what he’d meant to ask, but it gets his point across. understanding floods changbin’s features, and he puts his phone down. he takes a few moments to think about how to answer this.

“it’s not…” changbin says, before shaking his head and starting again. “vampires are… not unfriendly, per say. they’re just kind of reclusive, i guess? we don’t interact much with them. the situation between vampires and werewolves is kind of tense because of that. there’s just not much communication.”

jisung blinks.

“okay, but why does chan hate _you_?” he tries again. “what does the general relationship between werewolves and vampires have to do with you two, specifically? it’s not like you know each other. you can’t hate someone you don’t know.”

changbin gives a small smile.

“jisung, have you ever heard of racism? or homophobia?”

this only makes jisung more confused.

“but chan hyung isn’t racist, or homophobic”, he comments. “it makes no sense that he would hate you for being a werewolf. he’s not the kind of person who treats people differently because of who they are.”

changbin picks up his phone again and unlocks it, looking away from jisung.

“yeah, well, this is different, but it doesn’t matter. i’m only staying for a few days, anyway. he doesn’t have to like me.”

“should i try talking to him?”

jisung furrows his brows, clearly upset by this situation. changbin looks up from his phone again.

“no, it’s not your responsibility. i’m serious. he doesn’t have to like me, it’s fine.”

jisung’s frown only deepens.

“but chan hyung loves and accepts everyone. i don’t get why you it would be different with you.”

“if you really want, i could ask him about it later, just to know for sure.” jisung meets changbin’s eyes. he gives a small nod. “okay. i’ll talk to him, then.”

-

a promise is a promise. even though changbin has experienced this exact same thing with plenty of other vampires, he decides that he’s actually going to talk to chan about this, if only for jisung’s sake. the younger vampire clearly has no idea about the issues that exist in the supernatural world.

later that day, changbin finds chan sitting on the balcony as the sun sets. he pushes the door open carefully and steps outside. chan must sense his presence, but the older doesn’t look away from the view.

they stay in silence for a few moments, until changbin breaks it.

“how are you?”

chan glances up briefly, only long enough to get a look of changbin’s face, before turning back to stare at the street outside.

“don’t ask if you don’t care for the answer.” his voice isn’t rude in any way, despite what his words suggest. chan honestly sounds more tired than anything else.

changbin doesn’t let the reply scare him off, instead opting to come closer. he gives chan a long look before slowly bending to sit down next to him, turning his face in the same direction as the older.

“you might not believe me, but i do care. i used to think vampires would always turn a blind eye to people in need of help, because other people’s issues are only temporary and vampires are stuck here for the rest of eternity. there are bigger problems in the world, you know?” he knows that chan knows, so doesn’t wait for a response. “but that was before i properly interacted with a vampire. and i’m starting to realize that maybe i have more prejudices than i think.”

chan finally turns his eyes away from the view outside and looks at changbin.

“that makes two of us”, he mumbles. then, chan clears his throat and continues. “i heard you talking to jisungie earlier. and you’re right, at least in my case. i am a recluse. i tend to avoid werewolves, but not because i think less of you or anything like that, or because i prefer solitude over other’s company. i actually love people. i’m just… scared, i guess. scared of getting close to someone who’s not a vampire.”

“why?” changbin asks, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. he’s not sure if he succeeds.

chan lets out a slow breath as he thinks over how to phrase his answer to reflect his thoughts as accurately as possible. changbin waits.

“it’s just… it all has to do with mortality. with vampires, i know old age won’t force us apart. they could still die, but death isn’t a certain thing in our lives. with werewolves, or even with humans, i don’t have that. i’m scared of getting close to people who are mortal because if i start to care about them, it will hurt when i lose them. they die, or we could drift apart. i don’t think it matters how i lose them. it’s gonna happen, and that’s what scares me.”

“so basically, you’re scared of living your life fully because… life happens?” changbin says, an almost unnoticeable smile playing on his lips. “you’re scared of getting close to people because you might end up caring for them?”

chan frowns.

“no. i’m bothered by the thought of them dying, and me still being here. it’s happened before, and as long as i have mortal friends, it’ll happen again. i’m not sure how many people i can watch die around me before i go completely numb.”

changbin isn’t sure if there’s anything he can say to comfort the older, but he’s never been one to give up without trying.

he can’t get rid of chan’s pain, but if he’s lucky, he could lessen it.

“you’re saying that the happiness of being with someone isn’t worth the pain of losing them”, changbin states, looking to chan for a reaction. when there is none, he continues. “but maybe… i’m not trying to sound like i know more about you than i do, but maybe you’re not letting yourself be happy right now. maybe it doesn’t feel like it’s worth it, because you’re not allowing yourself to have the full experience of getting close to someone. the pain can be worth it. i may not be immortal, but i’ve spent my whole life around people. some of them are worth the painful endings.”

it only takes a second of silence for changbin to start thinking that he may have taken his advice a bit too far, and accidentally offended chan instead of comforted him.

“jisungie doesn’t have any prejudices”, chan says slowly. “i would feel bad if i accidentally put my own prejudice on him, because that’s not what he’s like. he doesn’t reject a potential relationship because of what species they are. did you know he made friends with a pixie that he found in the forest behind our apartment yesterday? just like that?”

changbin isn’t sure why chan is telling him this, but he nods to show that he’s listening.

“jisungie doesn’t have any prejudices. i don’t wanna drag him into this. i can’t.”

“there’s a difference between teaching him your own prejudices, and teaching him about those prejudices, though”, changbin says, hoping that chan doesn’t see his meddling as rude. “you can tell him about the conflicts between vampires and werewolves without saying that either race is better, but you can’t pretend like there aren’t issues between our races. he deserves to understand the world he lives in.”

chan doesn’t say anything, but he nods.

changbin can’t think of anything else to say, so he stands and returns inside.

-

chan is already in the kitchen when changbin wakes up the next morning. he looks tired, but he nods at changbin as the werewolf walks past him to get to the cabinets. changbin returns the gesture, feeling oddly comfortable around him, despite the fact that they had their first civil conversation only last night.

when jisung wakes up, they’re sitting opposite each other in silence. it’s a small thing, really. jisung still stops in the doorframe and stares.

“you’re friends now?” he asks. his voice is laced with sleep, but the sight of the other two boys sitting this close to each other without either one of them trying to run away is such an unbelievable sight that it wakes him up much faster than any amount of caffeine ever could.

chan glances up at changbin with a small grin.

“no”, he answers. changbin can hear the joking tone in his voice. “we’re actually mortal enemies now. we’re currently trying to schedule when we’re gonna have our battle to the death. what about sunday? does that work for you, binnie?”

the nickname is new, but changbin can’t say he minds. he pretends to consider the question.

“hmm, yeah. i think that would work.”

he grins back at chan. maybe staying with these two vampires for a few days won’t be so bad.

-

changbin tries to find another place to stay, he really does.

it’s tough. he doesn’t know anyone else in the city, and his old pack is all the way on the other side of the country. everything here is unfamiliar to him. it’s no surprise that he hasn’t found anywhere to go, not even after a week of living with chan and jisung.

speaking of those vampires. the longer changbin stays in their apartment, the more at home he feels with them, and if the way they act around him is any indication, they seem to be enjoying his company, as well. he really likes living with them.

changbin might even say that the way jisung and chan argue with each other is entertaining to him.

“jisung, for the love of all that is holy, please. stop.” chan is basically begging at this point, but jisung only huffs and crosses his arms in front of himself.

“it’s not my fault that you have no style”, he says stubbornly. chan looks like he might cry.

“okay, then please disappear from my sight until you stop wearing shit like this.”

jisung grins and uncrosses his arms.

“you said shit”, he comments. chan, being the mature and responsible adult that he is, only sticks his tongue out at the younger.

jisung then turns around and disappears into his room, giggling as he goes. changbin watches it all unfold from his seat on the couch. this is prime entertainment, right here. if someone put a camera in this apartment, the content it produced could probably make netflix go bankrupt. they’re just that entertaining.

“did you really just send him to his room?” changbin asks, trying to hold back a laugh. chan sighs and goes to sit down next to him.

“no”, he objects. “jisung went willingly.”

“sure. whatever floats your boat, i guess.”

an hour later, changbin trails behind chan as they both approach the closed door to jisung’s bedroom. he expects that whatever happens next will be just as comical as chan yelling at jisung about wearing weird clothes. living with these idiots is the best thing that has happened to him in a long time.

chan knocks lightly at the door.

“jisung?” he calls out. “can i come in, or are you still wearing the weed socks?”

he doesn’t have to wait for a reply.

“you can come in. i’m not wearing them anymore, i promise. and i’m sorry for annoying you, by the way.”

chan opens the door carefully, and changbin looks over his shoulder to see jisung sitting on his bed, a blanket covering the lower half of his body. changbin has a bad feeling about this. jisung’s expression is way too calm.

chan seems to be thinking the same thing.

“jisung…” he starts. “what’s under the blanket?”

jisung grins and throws the blanket off himself, revealing two neon yellow socks with something green printed on them. changbin isn’t standing close enough to see what it is, but he knows for a fact that it’s weed. chan has already yelled about those socks enough today. all three of them know exactly what’s on his socks.

“SIKE! i lied!” jisung yells, jumping to stand up on the bed. “the swag never stops, you swagless moron!”

chan sighs. changbin laughs. maybe looking for another place to stay is useless. he has two perfect roommates right here. if they’ll have him, that is.

“i kind of don’t wanna leave you guys”, changbin says, barely considering his words before saying them out loud. jisung stops jumping on the bed, and chan turns to him with widened eyes.

“you wanna stay with us?” chan asks. changbin can’t tell if he’s against the idea or not, but then he smiles, and that’s all changbin needs.

“yeah. as long as that’s okay with you…?”

“chan hyung! we need to get another bed!” jisung says, bouncing excitedly on his own bed. his weed socks are long forgotten by now.

chan nods at him before turning back to changbin.

“he’s right. there are only two bedrooms in this apartment, so we need to figure out how we’re gonna furnish it.”

and that’s the story of how two became three. simple as that, really.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this started with jisung trying to eat a bath bomb...
> 
> also! i've edited the text fic that this universe is based on, so now it's ot8 :]


End file.
